ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cultura de Yangshao
}} La cultura de Yangshao (en chino 仰韶文化, en pinyin Yǎngsháo wénhuà), también conocida como la Cultura de la Cerámica Pintada, fue una cultura neolítica que se extendía a lo largo del tramo central del río Amarillo en China. La cultura data desde el 6000 a. C.Mystic Pottery and Cosmic Eggs hasta el 3000 a. C. El nombre de la cultura le viene dado por el primer yacimiento arqueológico representativo, que se descubrió en 1921 en Yangshao, un pueblo de la provincia de Henan, por el geólogo sueco Andersson Cuadernos de Trabajo del Centro de Estudios de Asia y África. La cultura floreció principalmente en las provincias de Henan, Shaanxi y Shanxi. Liu, Li: The Chinese Neolithic: Trajectories to Early States, ISBN 0-521-81184-8. Se interpreta la cultura de Yangshao como sociedad matriarcal, dado las ofrendas que se encuentran en las tumbas femeninas To Neolithic China and back! The Yangshao project., como pueden ser una hoz. Sociedad thumb|Recipiente cerámico decorado de la cultura de Yangshao. right|170px|thumb|Chaudron de terre cuite, de type fu selon le classement par identification anachronique en usage en Chine en 2010. Culture de Yangshao. Musée Provincial du Henan, Zhengzhou. Ce type de chaudron était posé sur un trépied de terre cuite, au dessus du feu. Ref : Li Zhiyan, Virginia L. Bower, and He Li (dir.), Chinese Ceramics : From the Paleolithic Period to the Qing Dynasty, Cambridge et New York, Yale University and Foreign Langage Press,‎ 2010, 687 p. Page 2. Las gentes de Yangshao cultivaban mijo de manera extensa; algunos poblados cultivaban trigo o arroz. Domesticaron animales como el cerdo y el perro, además de ovejas, cabras y vacas, pero la mayoría del consumo cárnico provenía de la caza y la pesca. También practicaban un tipo primitivo de sericultura. Los utensilios de piedra estaban pulimentados y muestran una gran especialización. La cultura es muy conocida por su cerámica pintada. Los artesanos creaban una cerámica pintada en blanco, rojo y negro, con dibujos de animales o rostros humanos, o diseños geométricos. A diferencia de la posterior cultura de Longshan, la cultura de Yangshao no conocía el torno de alfarero. Los cementerios, se encontraban siempre en el exterior de una amplia zanja, hay dudas si es meramente defensiva o bien separa ambos mundos, el de los muertos, y los seres vivos. Las excavaciones han mostrado que los niños eran enterrados en jarrones de cerámica pintada. El yacimiento arqueológico de la localidad de Banpo, cerca de Xian, es uno de los yacimientos mejor conocidos de esta cultura. Se encontraron casas muy grandes, rodeadas por casas más pequeñas, esto puede indicar el uso comunal o bien la diferenciación de estatus entre los pobladores. En las viviendas, se puede reconocer hogares para la cocina y/o calentarse, y unas plataformas que pueden ser para dormir. FUNG, Christopher (1995) Los inicios de la vida sedentaria a MUROWNICH, R.E, Cunas de la Civilización: China, Barcelona, Folio Cerámica Es también conocida como la cultura de la cerámica pintada, las vasijas presentan decoración con pigmento negro. Se han encontrado evidencia de "sello de alfarero", puede representar un inicio de escritura, además de la importancia en si mismo como sello. El neolítico en el plano central del norte. Orígenes autóctonos de la civilización china. Wiesheu, Walburga. El Colegio de México. thumb|300px|Símbolos Bànpō. Según Yu Shengwu (于省吾), × = [[:wikt:五|五 (cinco), ＋ = 七 (siete), | = 十 (diez), || = 二十 (veinte), Ｔ = 示 (ver)，↑ = 矛 (lanza). ]] Símbolos Banpo (en escritura china, 半坡陶符) es el nombre dado a una serie de 27 marcas encontradas sobre artefactos prehistóricos, descubiertos en las excavaciones arqueológicas de Banpo, en Shaanxi Los motivos son geométricos y motivos animales. Dado que hay evidencias de hornos, y la porosidad de las piezas, se puede afirmar que alcanzan una buena temperatura de cocción. Situándose al final de neolítico el uso de la caolinita, implicando ya unos buenos 1000ºC, siendo en fases anteriores alrededor de 900ºC. Fases TODO:Ver en que se diferencia, las distintas clasificaciones. The Yangshao culture is conventionally divided into three phases: * The early period (or Banpo phase, c. 5000–4000 BC) is represented by the Banpo, Jiangzhai, Beishouling and Dadiwan sites in the Wei River valley in Shaanxi. * The middle period (or Miaodigou phase, c. 4000–3500 BC) saw an expansion of the culture in all directions, and the development of hierarchies of settlements in some areas, such as western Henan. * The late period (c. 3500–3000 BC) saw a greater spread of settlement hierarchies. The first wall of rammed earth in China was built around the settlement of Xishan (25 ha) in central Henan (near modern Zhengzhou). The Majiayao culture (c. 3300–2000 BC) to the west is now considered a separate culture that developed from the middle Yangshao culture through an intermediate Shilingxia phase. Entre las numerosas fases yuxtapuestas de la cultura Yangshao, las más importantes (categorizadas de acuerdo a las diferencias en su alfarería) son: *fase Banpo, 4800 a 4200 a. C., planicie central. Banpo es un yacimiento arqueológico situado cerca del río Zhuan a seis kilómetros de Xián, en la provincia de Shaanxi, en China. Fué descubierto en el 1953. Tiene cerámica del neolítico temprano de la cultura Yangshao, datada alrededor de 4500 ac. Image:YangshaoCordmarkedAmphoraBanpoPhase4800BCEShaanxi.jpg|Yangshao cordmarked amphora, Banpo phase, 4800 BCE, Shaanxi. Image:Banpo2.jpg|Artifacts such as this clay pot are on display in the museums at Banpo Village Imagen:Banpo.jpg *fase Miaodigou, 4000 a 3000 a. C., sucesor de Banpo Owl's face.jpg|Owl's_face from Miaodigou phase of Yangshao culture. File:Miaodigou urn,Yangshao culture.jpg|Urne provenant de Yancun ou Linru, Shanxian, Henan. Phase Miaodigou (vers 3900-3000 av.n.è.) Culture de Yangshao (vers 5000-3000 av.n.è.) Henan. H: 47 cm. Poterie à décor peint constitué d'un pélican, ou plutôt d'une cigogne, d'un poisson et d'une hache en pierre. Collections du Musée National de Chine, Pékin. Bibliographie : Yang Xin, Richard M. Barnhart, Nie Chonghzeng, James Cahill, Lang Shaojun, Wu Hung, titre :Trois mille ans de peinture chinoise, éditeur: Philippe Piquier, langue: français, lieu: Arles, année :2003, pages: 402, ISBN 2-87730-667-4. Page 18 File:彩绘鹳鱼石斧图陶缸.JPG|Urne provenant de Yancun ou Linru, Shanxian, Henan. Phase Miaodigou (vers 3900-3000 av.n.è.) Culture de Yangshao (vers 5000-3000 av.n.è.) Henan. H: 47 cm. Poterie à décor peint constitué d'un pélican, ou plutôt d'une cigogne, d'un poisson et d'une hache en pierre. Bibliographie : Yang Xin, Richard M. Barnhart, Nie Chonghzeng, James Cahill, Lang Shaojun, Wu Hung, titre :Trois mille ans de peinture chinoise, éditeur: Philippe Piquier, langue: français, lieu: Arles, année :2003, pages: 402, ISBN 2-87730-667-4. Page 18}} quart du mil. Gansu ou Qinghai. Museum Rietberg, Neolithic pottery basin, Majiayao Culture, Qinghai, 1973.jpg|Bassin de céramique peinte aux groupes de figures dansantes. H. 12,5 cm. Majiayao, phase Majiayao. Découvert au Qinghai en 1973. Musée national de Chine, Pékin Jar with linear design 2. Majiayao. Museum Rietberg.JPG|Jarre à motifs linéaire. Culture de Majayao, phase Majiayao, fin ou début mil. Terre cuite peinte, H. 20 cm env. Museum Rietberg, Zurich. Jar with linear desing. Majiayao. Rietberg museum.JPG|Jarre à motifs linéaire. Culture de Majayao, phase Majiayao, fin ou début mil. Terre cuite peinte, H. 30 cm env. Museum Rietberg, Zurich. Majiayao.jpg|Vases à décor géométrique (bouteille à fond pointu, découverte 1971 à Longxi, Gansu. Terre cuite peinte. H 26 cm, diam ouv.: 7cm). Musée provincial du Gansu, LanzhouRéférence : Danielle Elisseeff, 2008, Art et archéologie : La Chine du néolithique à la fin des Cinq Dynasties. Page 114, notice 2.. Jar with linear design and hooks. Majiayao. Rietberg museum.JPG|Jarre à décor linéaire, deux anses et quatre crochets. Poterie peinte, H. 70 cm. env. Phase Majiayao. Museum Rietberg, National Museum of China 2014.02.01 14-46-51.jpg|Jarre à décor linéaire, deux anses et quatre crochets, phase Majiayao. Découverte au Gansu en 1956. Musée national de Chine, Pékin *fase Banshan, 2700 a 2300 a. C., sucesor to Majiayao Painted earthenware jar, Majiayao culture.JPG|A painted earthenware jar (hu) from the Neolithic Majiayao Culture of China, dated to the Banshan phase (c. 2650–c. 2350 BCE). Cultura de Majiayao.JPG| París, Musée Guimet. Jarra de la cultura de Majiayao, fase Banshan. Urn.Banshan Phase. Musée Labit, Toulouse.jpg|Urne. Terre cuite rouge à décor noir et brun. Culture de Majiayao, phase de Banshan (vers 2700 - 2000 avant notre ère).H. 20 cm, diam ouv. 14 cm. Inv 69 5 2. Musée Georges-Labit. Toulouse, France Head, Banshan phase, Yangshao culture, neolithic China, c. 2600-2300 BC, ceramic - Östasiatiska museet, Stockholm - DSC09652.JPG|Exhibit in the Östasiatiska museet, Stockholm, Sweden. *fase Machang, 2400 a 2000 a. C. Cultura di majiayao, fase machang, grande giara, da gansu, 2200-2000 ac. ca, 01.JPG|Grande jarre à deux anses, décor de figures stylisées en zigzag. Terre cuite peinte. Musée Guimet Cultura di majiayao, fase machang, grande giara, da gansu, 2200-2000 ac. ca, 02.JPG|Autre vue sur la même jarre : alternance des deux figures et de deux disques en forme de « tamis » Painted Pottery Jar with Zigzag Pattern.jpg|Petit pot à deux anses et à décor crénelé et tressages. Musée de Shanghai Cultura majiayao, vaso dipinto a corpo sub-ovoidale con prese a nastro, fase machang, 2300-1800 ac. ca.JPG|Grande jarre à deux anses, décor de figures stylisées. Museo nazionale d'arte orientale (Rome) Neolithic Chinese pottery, John Young Museum of Art II.JPG|Grande jarre à deux anses, décor de figures stylisées. John Young Museum of Art, Honolulu Neolithic pottery jar with nude figure, Majiayao Culture,Qinghai,1974.JPG|Terre cuite peinte à deux anses, figure en léger relief. Machang. H. 34.4 cm. Ledu, Qinghai. Musée national de Chine Jarre à tête humaine. Phase Machang, Gansu. Musée Guimet.jpg|Jarre à tête anthropomorphe. H. 28,5 cm. Machang. Terre cuite chamois, décor peint. Musée Guimet . Alfar * Descubiertas en China las cuevas artificiales más antiguas del mundo. Las cuevas de 5.500 años de antigüedad Descubiertas en China las cuevas artificiales más antiguas del mundo. Antigua y Medieval., en la provincia noroccidental de Shanxi, se contabilizan unas 17. Los arqueólogos que trabajan en este proyecto encontraron también hornos para la cerámica y habitáculos para almacenarla, así como fragmentos y herramientas de alfarería, lo que puede indicar la presencia del primer alfar. A diferencia de otras excavaciones del Neolítico en China en las que un horno era compartido por varias familias, "aquí hemos encontrado la primera evidencia de que un cierto grupo de personas estaba especializado en fabricar cerámica, una prueba de la división del trabajo", según Wang.El Mundo *Descubren en China los ladrillos de arcilla cocida más antiguos del mundo. Se han descubierto en el distrito de Lantian, cinco piezas finas y rectangulares de arcilla cocida, perteneciente a la Cultura de Yangshao con una antigüedad estimada entre 5000 y 7000 años. Los arqueólogos suponen que puede considerarse como ladrillos de construcción. Chinese Brick-making History May Be 2,000 Years Longer Galería Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - pottery ding.jpg Image:Owl's face.jpg Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - boat-shaped pot.jpg Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - painted basin (1).jpg Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - water jar.jpg *Cultura de Longshan *Cultura de Dawenkou *Cultura de Majiayao Enlaces externos #A DNA Genealogy Solution to the Puzzle of Ancient Look-Alike Ceramics across the World. Anatole A. Klyosov, Elena A. Mironova. Advances in Anthropology 2013. Vol.3, No.3, 164-172 Published Online August 2013 in SciRes (http://www.scirp.org/journal/aa) Copyright © 2013 Anatole A. Klyosov, Elena A. Mironova. This is an open access article distributed under the Creative Commons Attribution License, which permits unrestricted use, distribution, and reproduction in any medium, provided the original work is properly cited. A puzzling similarity has been observed in some of the ceramics and figurines in several cultures in Eastern Europe (the Trypillia-Cucuteni culture, 6500 - 5500 years before present ybp), Thailand (the Ban-Chiang culture, between 7400 and 3800 ybp), China (the Yangshao culture, between 8000 and 4000 ybp), North America (the Anasazi-Mogollon culture, between 7500 ybp and present time). It is remarkable that the ceramics of these four cultures match each other in 17 (45%) of the 38 indicators used to distinguish archeological ceramic piece in the comparative research. Remarkably, all four cultures with look-alike ceramics also use the swastika as a common symbol. We advance the hypothesis that all four cultures are connected by the Aryan (bearers of R1a) migrations between 5500 and 3000 ybp. While the Aryan migrations in Eurasia are well verified by DNA data, those in the Americas are not known as yet. Consideration of R1a haplotypes among Native Americans do not conflict with the hypothesis. de:Yangshao-Kultur en:Yangshao culture fi:Yangshaon kulttuuri fr:Yangshao (culture) it:Cultura di Yangshao ja:仰韶文化 pl:Kultura Yangshao ru:Яншао zh:仰韶文化 zh-yue:彩陶文化 Categoría:Cultura Yangshao Categoría:Prehistoria de China Categoría:Culturas del Neolítico Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Neolítico